Menyusulmu
by Nirina-ne Bellanesia
Summary: Semenjak tidak ada kamu disisiku, Uzumaki Naruto./Jika seandainya waktu dapat kuputar, aku ingin menikmati masa itu sekali lagi./Sekarang, sebuah lubang tali telah sejajar dengan kepalaku./For NaruHina Tragedy Day #4th/R&R please and DLDR!


Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Genre : Angst, Poetry

Warning! : AU, OOC, typo, gaje, dll.

_Happy Reading, minna-san^^_

**Hinata POV **

2 minggu telah berlalu. Ya, diriku telah ditinggal olehnya. Hampa rasanya. Hari-hari yang biasanya kulewati dengan cerah kini telah suram. Semenjak tidak ada kamu disisiku, Uzumaki Naruto. Kupandangi sejenak keadaan di luar rumahku, melalui jendela kamar. Langit berwarna abu-abu, kemudian tetesan-tetesan air jatuh membasahi bumi. Sepertinya, bumi merasakan apa yang kurasakan. Kesedihan.

Mata _amethyst-_ku yang sedari tadi menatap langit mendung dengan sendu, kini ku gerakkan kearah meja sebelah tempat tidurku. Ya, kulihat disana mawar terakhir pemberiannya. Kepingan-kepingan mahkotanya yang telah menghitam jatuh di sekitar vas tempat ia berdiri. Turut merasakan apa yang kurasakan sekarang. Rasa sedih bercampur dengan rasa penyesalan.

.

_**Berhari-hari kulewati tanpamu**_

_**Sunyi sepi tanpamu menghiasi setiap waktu**_

_**Kupandangi sejenak mawar merah terakhir darimu**_

_**Seakan ikut bersedih, surai mawar berguguran disekitarnya**_

.

Pikiranku kacau. Hatiku perih. Dadaku sesak. Setiap kali aku mengenang masa-masa indah bersamanya. Jika seandainya waktu dapat kuputar, aku ingin menikmati masa itu sekali lagi. Masa-masa dimana dia memanjakan ku sebagai seorang kekasih. Masa-masa dimana ia menjagaku ketika aku dalam ketakutan. Masa-masa dimana ia menenangkanku disaat aku kesedihan. Aku ingin semua itu. Masa-masa yang membuat kami saling menyebarkan rasa suka dan duka.

Tiba-tiba, terlintas sebuah bayangan dikepalaku. Bayangan pria kuning jabrik yang kukagumi. Menampilkan senyuman khasnya setiap kali ia bertemu denganku. _Kami-sama_, aku merindukannya. Tak lama, mataku mulai memanas. Pandanganku terbiaskan oleh cairan bening yang mulai membasahi mataku. Kemudian jatuh menyusuri pipi putihku yang mulus. Ya, ini adalah airmata kerinduan yang kupersembahkan untuk kekasih tercintaku, Uzumaki Naruto.

.

_**Sedih… Sakit… Sesak…**_

_**Bercampur menjadi satu **_

_**Bergumpal didalam relung hati ini**_

_**Menghasilkan butiran-butiran bening dari mataku**_

.

Setelah beberapa kali aku terjebak dalam kenangan-kenangan indah yang menari-nari di otakku, kini giliran kenangan yang tak ingin ku kenang tiba-tiba terputarkan secara refleks. Ya, aku mengingat kejadian itu. Kejadian yang merenggutnya dari sisiku.

**Flashback on **

"Hinata-_chan_!" teriak seorang pria yang kukenal, pria yang paling kusayangi.

"Naruto-_kun_!" teriakku sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan mungilku kepadanya.

"Mau kuantar pulang?" tawarnya ketika aku mendekatinya.

"Hm, bolehlah!" aku menunjukkan senyuman termanisku didepannya. Sementara Naruto-_kun_ hanya bisa menggaruk pipi rubahnya dengan merona.

Aku dan Naruto-_kun _memasuki mobil milik Naruto-_kun._ Kulihat sejenak bangku dibelakangku. Buku bertumpuk-tumpuk memadati setiap sudut kursi. Meskipun aku masih SMA, aku mengerti kegiatan kuliah Naruto-_kun_. Kesibukannya untuk kuliah jurusan hukum.

Ketika Naruto-_kun _mengendalikan kemudi, sesuatu yang menyusup di hati kecilku. Ya, sebuah perasaan yang tak mengenakkan bermukim di hatiku. Namun, tak kuhiraukan, karena aku percaya semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

KRING KRING!

Kudengar sebuah suara, suara yang berasal dari ponsel Naruto-_kun_. Kulihat ia mengeluarkan ponsel dari kantong celananya. Matanya masih terfokuskan oleh jalanan yang lumayan renggang. Ketika ia hendak membuka _lock_ yang ia pasang di ponselnya, tiba-tiba saja ponselnya terjatuh dibawah kursinya.

"Ah, Naruto-_kun_, biar aku saja yang cari. Kamu tetap kendalikan mobil ini," kataku sambil meraba-raba bagian bawah kursinya.

"Tidak perlu Hinata-_chan_, kamu saja yang kemudikan mobil ini. Biar aku saja yang mengambil ponselku," tolak Naruto-_kun_.

Wajahku memucat. Jujur, aku tidak pandai mengemudikan mobil. Tapi, entah kenapa aku menyetujui perintah Naruto-_kun_. Namun, aku rasa aku tidak perlu takut untuk mengemudi. Hanya sebentar saja hingga Naruto-_kun_ berhasil mengambil ponselnya, lagi pula jalanan masih renggang. Kucoba untuk menepis rasa takutku itu.

Tapi, rasa takut itu mulai kembali. Ya, rasa takutku kembali ketika aku melihat sebuah truk besar melawan arus dengan kecepatan penuh. Aku panik. Sangat panik. Aku berkali-kali meneriakkan nama Naruto-_kun_, tapi dia hanya bisa mengatakan 'sebentar lagi, Hinata-_chan. _Bersabarlah!' tapi, semua sudah terlambat. Aku hanya bisa menutupkan mata _amethyst_-ku. Dalam hati aku berkomat-kamit membacakan doa pada _Kami-sama_. Hingga akhirnya…

BRUK!

Aku bisa merasakannya. Tapi, ada sesuatu yang lain disini. Ya, aku merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menyelimuti tubuh mungilku. Rasanya juga aneh. Badanku tidak sakit semua. Karena penasaran, perlahan kubuka mata _amethyst_-ku yang indah ini. Betapa terkejutnya aku. Kulihat Naruto-_kun _memelukku meskipun badannya berlumuran darah dimana-mana. Sayup-sayup kudengar suara-suara teriakan orang-orang yang ada di sekitar kami. Mataku tidak pernah lepas dari wajah coklat Naruto-_kun. _Matanya sedikit terbuka, menunjukkan iris _blue sapphire_-nya yang mulai meredup. Bibirnya bergerak gemetar, seakan ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadaku.

"Hi-hinata-_ch-chan_…" panggilnya dengan parau.

"A-apa Na-Naruto-_kun_?" mendengar panggilannya, bibirku ikut bergetar. Mataku mulai memanas.

"Ke-kenang-la-lah ak-u se-sepan-ja-jang hi-hi-hidup-mu," pintanya dengan sisa-sisa suaranya.

"Naruto-_kun_! Apa yang kau katakan?! Bersabarlah sedikit! _Ambulance _akan datang!" pekikku. Berusaha menepis apa yang mengganggu pikiranku.

"_A-a-aishi-i-te-te-ru_, Hi-Hina-ta-_chan_."

Disaat itu aku tidak melihat iris _blue sapphire _yang kukagumi. Kulitnya memucat serta membiru. Dan aku hanya bisa menangis.

**Flashback off **

.

_**Seketika otakku memutar kenangan pahit itu**_

_**Melihatmu bersimbah darah**_

_**Tergeletak tak bernyawa**_

_**Bersamaku…**_

.

_Liquid _bening yang sedari tadi membasahi pipiku, kini terjun dengan derasnya. Meninggalkan beribu-ribu jejak airmata disana. Ku kepal tanganku. Mencoba untuk melampiaskan rasa yang bercampur aduk ini. Hatiku penuh dengan penyesalan. Dadaku sesak akan rasa kesedihan ini. Pikiranku merutuki raga. Kedua tanganku meremas dengan kuat surai indigo panjang ku ini. Berusaha untuk melampiaskan jeritan hati yang luar biasa. Badanku bergetar ketika kata-kata terakhirnya terngiang di kepalaku. Merutuki kejadian pahit itu dengan tekanan batin yang begitu luar biasa.

"Aargh!"

.

_**Ku akui aku memang bodoh**_

_**Menyesali apa yang sudah terjadi**_

_**Seharusnya aku yang melindunginya**_

_**Bukan dia yang mengorbankan nyawanya padaku! **_

.

Setelah terduduk diam di bangku meja belajarku, kulangkahkan kaki ini kearah pojok kamar. Meringkuk dipojok sambil memeluk kedua kakiku yang tengah bergetar. Menyembunyikan kepalaku diantara kedua pahaku dan dadaku. Dan menangis lagi sepuasku. Hatiku sakit. Ya, jika seandainya aku bisa berbicara kepada _Kami-sama_, aku akan bertanya, 'kenapa Kau memisahkanku dengan Naruto-_kun_?'

.

_**Kami-sama**_**…**

_**Kenapa Kau mengambilnya?**_

_**Ambil saja nyawaku**_

_**Akulah yang menyebabkan kecelakaan itu**_

_**Kecelakaan itu haruslah merenggut nyawaku**_

_**Bukan dia! **_

.

Kulangkahkan lagi kakiku keluar kamar. Mengambil sesuatu yang sudah menjadi keputusanku. Sekarang ditanganku sudah ada seutas tali dan bangku kecil. Ketika aku kembali kekamarku yang gelap ini, kulengketkan sebuah gantungan di langit-langit kamarku. Kemudian mengikat tali yang kubawa dengan ikatan mati. Kuletakkan bangku kecil itu di hadapanku, lalu menaikinya. Sekarang, sebuah lubang tali telah sejajar dengan kepalaku. Kututup sejenak mataku, mencoba membulatkan tekadku. Kemudian, membuat diriku tenang setenang mungkin. Kubuka mataku, kedua tangan putihku mengenggam erat tali itu. Perlahan ku dekatkan kepalaku memasuki lubang tali itu.

.

_**Sekarang…**_

_**Tali bergantung sudah ada dihadapanku**_

_**Kubulatkan tekadku**_

_**Kusiapkan raga dan jiwaku**_

_**Suara hujan akan mengiringi kematianku**_

.

Beberapa senti lagi, kepalaku serta badanku akan menggantung di tali ini. Tapi, kuhentikan sebentar kegiatan ini. Mulutku terbuka seakan ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Kata-kata terakhir.

"Tenanglah, Naruto-_kun_. Aku akan menyusulmu."

Seketika pandanganku gelap gulita.

**Hinata POV End**

.

**The End**

Haah~~ selesai juga fic ini. Boleh curhat nggak? Author baru pertama kali mengikuti event ini. Ngomong-ngomong, _gomen ne_ kalau ada salah dan fic ini pendek *kebiasaannih! _Need your review, readers! _


End file.
